


make this go on forever

by Darnaguen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Ficlet, Light Angst, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnaguen/pseuds/Darnaguen
Summary: Another bellarke cuddle prompt! This time it’s for “While someone’s crying”. Hope I managed to get in a satisfactory amount of cuddling this time!





	make this go on forever

–

She has taken to wandering the endless corridors of  _Eligius IV_  like a restless, orphaned ghost. A stranger among what once was her family. A pariah.

 _Madi is safe with Jordan_ , she reminds herself as she turns another corner in a dusty, dimly-lit end of the ancient ship.

And immediately tenses at the sudden _*thump*_ and a strangled sound that follows. 

Her eyes land on a familiar pair of boots and she almost turns on her heels, her mind instantly flashing to a scenario she’d rather not think about. Or witness. But something makes her look.

Bellamy’s fist connects with the steel bulkhead and then he crumbles like a ragdoll onto the floor, chest heaving with sobs.

She’s seen this before. She’d hoped she’d never have to again.

-

“Octavia?”

It is barely even a question. He looks up, weary weight bare in his swollen eyes, in every tense plane of his body, and simply nods. 

And then she’s there, coaxing his fingers open from trembling fists, eyes on a level with his. “It was  _not_  your fault.  _None of it was your fault_. You hear me?” The intense protective fury that flares in her chest is familiar even if the context isn’t. 

( _He is not yours to protect_ , an inner voice – sounding, bizarrely, a lot like Raven – reprimands.)

“I know.” He wipes at his face with his forearm, fingers tightening around hers as if sensing her misgivings. “That’s the thing.” He closes his eyes and bites his lip. “I  _know_.”

 _No, you don’t,_  she wants to say. _You’re forgiven_ , she wants to say. _I’m proud of you. So proud of you_.

“Bellamy…” She looks down at their intertwined fingers and sighs.

“No,” he says, sitting up straighter, eyes boring into her. “Don’t go. Please.”

She hesitates for a heartbeat. Two heartbeats. Three. Four. 

“Okay.”

-

She settles, a little clumsily, against the bulkhead. Shoulder melds to shoulder, thigh to thigh. Slowly, his breathing calms. He turns her hand over between his own and strokes a pad of his thumb over her palm, frowning in thought. (She tries not to shiver.)

“What did you talk about?” He’s looking at her from the corner of his eye, a small smile playing on his lips.  _He knows._

“What do you mean?” Her cheeks are flushing and she can’t quite hold his gaze.

“In those radio calls. Madi told me.”  _Of course she did_.

“Oh. Um.” Her eyes trace the half-exposed cables running along the ceiling and she takes a steadying breath. 

“Everything, I guess. Plants I found. Wild animals I killed. Madi growing up. The weather.” She lets out a rueful laugh.  _The people we’ve lost. The regrets I have_.  _How much I missed you._

She doesn’t realize she said the last part out loud until she feels his fingers wrap tightly around hers again and his lips brush against her cheekbone. “I’m sorry,” he whispers and she takes another ragged breath. “I’m sorry I…”

“No,” she cuts him off, more adamantly than she feels. “I _told_  you. It was not your fault.” Hot tears start streaming down her cheeks and she wipes at them impatiently. 

“I mean, I told you  _that_. Every single day. I told you I’m proud of you.” She looks him dead in the eye, heart hammering in her throat. “I  _am_  proud of you.”

There is something crooked in his smile as he moves to pull her to his chest. Crooked, but not disbelieving.  _It’s a start._  

(There’s something else too: a light.)

She allows herself to relax, to melt fully into his embrace.His lips move against the hair at her temple:

“I’m proud of you, too.”

–


End file.
